looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The M-I-L-E-S-T-O-N-E Episode
The M-I-L-E-S-T-O-N-E Episode is an episode of season 4 of looney tunes. Plot Wile E Coyote is making a trap made out of stones that will trap the road runner so he can eat him for lunch or dinner! Transcript (Wile E Coyote buys an anvil and a rope as a trap for the road runner he ties the rope on the anvil and he ties the rope on a large tree so he pulls the anvil up until he is forgetting something the bird seeds for the road runner so he accidently let go of the rope and it was untied from the anvil and it was falling down as wile e coyote puts the seeds on the spot and whistles for road runner to come eat but he didn't realise that his anvil was falling so he shocked and scream and grab it cause it was very heavy. Sure enough the road runner came) Road Runner:Beep Beep! Wile E Coyote: Can you help me please? Road Runner: Beep Beep! (The road runeer beeps no and took off) Wile E Coyote: No Wait! HELP! uh oh! (grunts) Ow! (That night wile e coyote has to think of a new plan to eat that road runner, then suddenly he was looking at a big rock where he was sitting on and that made him an idea a very very scary idea! so he got to work on his trap from a big rock to a milestone trap tunnel where there's no way out so he set up some scary traps including a flamethrower a spiked trap and more so it's finally finished at last. The next day the road runner was wondering around the road until then he saw a sign and it says go through this tunnel this way so it could be a trap not an ordinary tunnel) Road Runner: Beep Beep! (So the road runner went into a tap tunnel and wile e coyote was very ready to eat him so he grabs a fork and knife and as the traps had already on the flamethrower was on and the spiked trap was on too so as he started to get ready to eat him until then there was a fake road runner that wile e coyote he didn't realize) Road Runner: Beep Beep! (As wile e coyote looks up there there was the real road runner so it took off. And wile e coyote was angry so he'll get his revenge on it someday so he threw the sign away and headed straight to his trap tunnel which is not his cave) Wile E Coyote: Owwwww!!!!! (As he went already burned from the flamethrower he was heading towards the spike trap! Wile E Coyote: Owwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!! (So as he got out he got burned and he got holes around his body so he fainted in pain and closed his eyes until then there was an anvil falling down again and landed on wile e coyote's head) Wile E Coyote: Ow! (The episode ends) (That's All Folks!) Category:Looney Tunes Category:Episodes